ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Greater Amphiptere
Testimonials * Possibly Aggro to Magic. * Easy duo, by 2 BLMs kiting around the campaign tower. With no movement enhancing gear. * Easy solo, BLU99/RDM49. With buffs up, I took 1 hit and Regeneration had me at full health by the time it died. Stun-locked with ease (3-6 uses of Sudden Lunge with little change in time spent stunned), used Filamented Hold, Delta Thrust, and Barbed Crescent for precautionary debuffs. * Trio PLD/NIN - RDM/WHM - BLU/NIN * Can be killed by PLD/NIN and WHM duo. * Can be killed easily by a 75 COR. * Very easy to solo kite around G9-G10. * Can be killed by RDM/NIN * Randomly aggroed it on my 99MNK, easy kill, didn't even go into the yellow *Witnessed a 75 DNC/NIN slowly but steadily chip away at its health with no trouble at all, (backed themselves against a wall to combat the knock-back moves). The Dancer got it down to 90% before they wiped, took too many crits and fell. * Can be killed easily by RDM/NIN & SMN duo. Run around G-9 to G-10 area and rdm kite with dot while smn bp's it. Mountain Buster advised, does well damage 600-700 and binds the amphiptere for rdm to buff back up or nuke. * Summoner Cannot Solo this without great trouble, the Monster hits too hard and kills the Avatar too fast, i advise not to solo on SMN. * Defeated solo as a RDM75/BLU37 - Why Blue Mage? Went there to mainly try out my defense against the flying bastard sword. Ended up trying to kite it around and was successful with no movement speed enhancing gear. This made it rather dangerous given it moves rather swiftly, but running around the Campaign Fortification, it is rather easy to gain distance. The several miscellaneous Beastman Confederate Forces did a good job blocking my path though, not making the job any easier. ^^; I was using only Bio II and Poison II, with one test cast of Thunder III and a few Thunder II, which was a lot more comfortable to use since I do not possess Fast Cast gear other than the Warlock's Chapeau (me bad Rdm). Anyhoo, didn't even notice the time it took (about 1 hour), due to the excitement. Was a fun "fight" if you can call it that hahah... Got 300 Limit Points and a Amphiptere Whisker. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * Solod as SCH75/NIN37. Kited around campaign tower and killed using only cyrohelix (Ice weather). Had movement speed +8% from ASA pants but could have done without (He turned around multiple times due to the distance i gained). I think i could have done it /RDM, after i got the kite path down i didn't lose a single shadow. 300 EXP (No drops), 45 min. fight or so. (went back today SCH/RDM and solod it the same way. putting blink up when aggroing him. 35 min fight.) * Soloed as a BST80/WHM40. Dragged enemy to the area where the Caracals spawn and demolished it after several pet swaps. These Coeurls can be difficult to charm, and are approximately Level 80-83. Multiple mischarms can mean death if Tame/Call Beast is not available. * Remarkably easy kill for 85 RDM/NIN kiting around campaign tower. I have no movement speed gear so according to the front page it should've bee able to catch up to me during pull but it never did until campaign started. I would not suggest killing it while a campaign battle is taking place as the mobs will slow you down immensely, reducing and geographic advances you make ahead of the Greater Amphiptere. Anywho, just the normal stuff with another note: bind never resisted even partially (always full duration) which was quite helpful. --Froggis 21:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * Can be defeated solo by a SAM90/DNC45 - Was on my way to Walk of Echoes with a SMN friend and for no particular reason, decided to see how I'd fare against the flying critter as a Samurai as I never tried before. We both used 2-hour abilities in the beginning and after that, the Summoner got knocked out 2 or 3 times but was tossing a few cures, which were probably life saving due to the extra company I got (a demon joined the party for a while and I asked her to get it off me which resulted in to one of her K.O.'s)... Either way, I would fight it face to face as long as Third Eye was up, and when not, I'd run around the rock (this happened at the spot where you appear when warping there from the NPCs). Same thing during the Reaving Wind to avoid being tossed amongst the other monsters. Near the end, another Demon joined in and it went really close that I could finish the Greater Amphiptere off with that as the Summoner friend could not assist at that point. Without the additional company, I would say it was easy and a lot faster than as a RDM75 as I wrote above. /grin 23:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Miscellaneous Was able to land Elemental Seal Sleep II at 71 Defending Ring drop lmao Pic or it didnt happen--DarkvisionSMN 03:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I reverted the edit saying D.ring dropped.... as that edit was by the same person who blanked this page before. If it indeed drops a Defending Ring, then a picture needs to be uploaded, or someone else will just revert it as well. Highly desired items such as that are not likely to be added to new mobs, SE is more creative than that. --Solarhawk 04:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Bloody Beak hit me for 729 with 264 DEF --Blazza 05:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There is definitely more than one spawn considering that we were fighting one and another one aggroed us in the middle of the fight. Considering the video linked on this page shows a fight at the zone by Castle Zvahl, I'd be inclined to say there are at least 3 spawns as the 2 we fought were no where near there. You could check the zone list in the DAT file to be certain, but there ARE 2 for certain. One seems to circle east of the C.A. while the other in a circle around the Campaign Flag. --Jorja 08:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) There are more than one of these things up at a given time as I was fighting side by side with another group. So whoever keeps changing my edit to saying there is only 1 pop needs to get their facts straight. --omari D Ring drop came from something we said to somebody who had just died to one of our repops. The person was whining that we took it even though we were the first people in zone killing them and unfortunitly they failed to kill the repop and had died. It was a joke when we said D Ring to the people watching us kill it. Didn't think they would take it seriously enough to actually edit the wiki page with it. By the way, you can see our kills of them via the video that was generously provided. In terms of pops, I'm going to have to say there are 3 pops in Xarcabard due to us finding and killing 3 pops and having to wait for repops. The one in our video was actually circling around the slope up to Castle Zvahl Baileys, the one flying by the campaign npc and one flying just a short distance NW from the npc on the way to Castle Z. Reguards (edited multiple times for corrections and failing to repost correctly) -- DigitalFokus 10:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :DATs list 3.-- 10:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, definitely 3, 1 roams the same region as shadow dragon, one circles around where campaign battles take place (and rapes people in campaign battle) and the third is on the slope up to the castle. --Blazza 17:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Attempted Sleep II on RDM/BLM while taking pictures...it was worth the death. Highly resistant to dark based sleep, but not 100% certain if it's immune. I'm tempted to try again on BLM and BRD main to see what happens. --Tifaia 20:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I mentioned somewhere that lullaby and sheep song both stuck first time, but rdm DID manage to land sleep, so it's highly resistant, but not immune to dark based sleep. --Blazza 11:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Got aggro from one as Sam/Dnc while exploring and I intimidated it so family may be demons.--Laciant 14:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Can someone post a respawn time for these? --Kaivalya 16:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Hard to say for sure since the Eastern most pop is hard to agro and I'm not 100% sure on the central pop's full roaming area. Eyeballing it though, I'd put them at about half an hour, it's definitely not quick. --Blazza 18:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going with 1 hour now --Blazza 11:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I saw this just now and couldn't pick him up on widescan on 3 different tries. Campaign mobs were up, so not sure if there were just too many mobs on the list for it to display properly. (or more likely SE fixed the glitch) Can someone confirm that these things no longer show up on widescan?--Wpause 09:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Level Soloed two of these so hoping someone can work out the level from exp. First one gave 220 exp, MAY have had someone in party when I first engaged (not sure if they'd warped at that stage), and the second one gave me 300 exp, not sure if that helps or not, but I'll be soloing some more if I can claim the bastards O_O :Still 300exp with two people in party. ::Duo'd a bunch of these now, 300 exp every time, I believe that makes it no less than level 83? --Blazza 14:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Got 300 Limit Point soloing as well. Haven't ever looked too much into the experience point calculation but there is the cap of 300 exp on a single monster, right? Such waste says I. >.< Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Level tier? Ok this is odd. When my LS decided to try a 6 man exp party at the Campaign Arbiter one of the Greater Amphiptere attacked us but we killed it easily with 6. Now another group of our LS had gone near the Castle and saw an alliance of 18 members from an HNMLS wipe to one of these. Is it possible the ones flying around the castle are stronger than the ones not near the castle? FFXI-Revenant 10:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) They were probably fighting Zirnitra a NM Amphiptere in that area. Its possible that having Campaign Tags or no tags effects its difficulty. I can't imagine any LS worth the name of HNMLS wiping to one of these in a full alliance unless they linked a LOT of kindred and minotaurs as well. They attack reasonably fast and occasionally double attack, they also hit like a truck, but except for that stupid knock back move, (which any HNMLS would very quickly work out to get into a corner) none of their TP moves are AOE I believe. Doesn't seem likely that with only 3 of them, one of them would be that much harder, however, the one on the castle is almost impossible to pull without linking a shit-load of kindred and minotaurs, so who knows --Blazza 05:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Managed to pull the one from the castle ramp, died just like the other ones. --Blazza 11:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Drops Has anyone got ANY drops from these since the emergency maintenance? I've seen a hide in a bazaar so I know they have dropped, but I've killed 9 now, I think 7 since the maintenance and got nothing (not even a crystal). Anyone else or am I just having crap luck? --Blazza 18:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::* We had a few tries with a THF, and a few tries with no THF, and havent had a single drop at all so far. We cant even seem to aggro them either :/ Gil wont even drop. We get only 200-240 EXP a kill... no crystals, no gil, nothing. --Rinielenika 13:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well I've now had one claw drop, so drops haven't been removed since the update... just a really shitty drop rate. --Blazza 11:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Crystals wouldn't drop from monsters in areas not under Allied control, right? ^^ Thus, the monsters in Xarcabard (S) and Beaucedine Glacier (S) will never drop them. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Killed Amphiptere, got the hide first go, no TH. Aggro Range? Okay, our group is having terrible luck aggroing these jerks. :/ We're running out in full aggro range, in front of it, under it, around it, everywhere. Are these REALLY true sight, or are they just sight? We spent an hour trying to aggro one and couldnt at all. We only had invisible up. We were trying to aggro the one near the OP NPC that also seems to wander closest to the zone to Beaucedine Glacier (S) After spending over an hour trying to aggro it, we gave up. Has anyone else had bad luck trying to aggro these with invisible up? We tried a bit without invis, but we cant wander far from the OP area unless we want to link like 15 Gigas and Demons :/ And we have a... theory I guess you can call it that it wont aggro near the NPC. He goes RIGHT over top of you all the time, but he doesnt seem to aggro. Can anyone else confirm this? --Rinielenika 13:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :They're definitely true sight, but I've had the same issue as you. The other two pops I can agro fine with invis up, the Eastern pop that you're referring to has times where it simply will NOT agro no matter what I do. I'm 90% sure this particular pop is broken in some way. However it will occasionally agro when there are heaps of people around in campaign, the amount of time I've spent agro-ing it, compared to how fast I can agro the other two... it's screwy --Blazza 11:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :: Editing my own post... Thanks Blaza, yeah we tested it more on the others... Definitely T(S), just... that one is really broken or something. :/ Which is annoying. Oh well.~ --Rinielenika 17:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Since the recent update, 3/22, it has been aggroing a lot more. I camped at the C.A. for a month with no aggro's and never seeing it aggro. After the update I have been aggro'd at least 6 times. I lost count. ::Appears to aggro orange hp. ::Supposedly aggro's GA spells but I haven't tested it. It aggro low HP, i put it with a verification tag but i am 100% sure, if anyone can confirm. --Worax 14:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just finished a manaburn party on Gigas Tigers out in Xarc, and we were aggroed quite a few times by the Greater Amphiptere. We couldn't explain why it would dive in after our BRD puller, but not our COR puller. Then, sometimes it would come to camp and eat our BLMs but not our SCHs. Eventually, I theorized the HP aggro, since the BRD and BLMs were trying to use latent ring effects that required low HP. I hopped onto Wiki and saw this note, and figured I would contribute my own "confirmation" to the HP Aggro. --Tyrian 01:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC). :I have my doubts on the HP aggro.. I stood in it's path and waited for it to drop on me while below 25% to no avail. It didn't give me as much as a second glance as it flew directly in front, then over, then turned around, then went away. It refused to drop on me entirely, dispite my efforts to aggro it, until I decided to rest... --MastaX 17:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Not immune to gravity! Uhmmm I will have a video up shortly that will show it is NOT immune to gravity. I've done ES + Gravity and it sticks. We alternate this for our BLM burn of this guy while a PLD takes hate and kites it. It DOES stick, though! It is just extremely resistant, much like Bind. --Rinielenika 17:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) This is correct, i have fought it twice and both times our rdm/whm could stick Gravity on it without problems. --Tomassin 18:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I dont want to edit the front page without... "permission" I guess, but could someone please take off that it is immune to Gravity, then, please? Thanks Tomassin for backing me on this too. --Rinielenika 18:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I haven't tried ES Grav, but I've had a very pimp rdm try and land it a couple of times. Hence why I figured it was immune. I'm 99% certain they're wind based, will probably drop wind crystal except the zones are beastmen owned. Will update front page, and unless anyone posts a video of ES grav missing, then it can stay that way :p --Blazza 13:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with you that they might be wind based. I can still all my debuffs except for Choke. It resists every time. I didnt try ES Choke, but If you're really curious you can see my very...silly video on us 4 manning the Greater as 3 BLM's and 1PLD. He started the fraps late because we didnt know our friend pulled (lol) but if you watch just like the first minute you'll see the tarutaru run faster than it, which DEFINATELY shows its Gravitied... REALLLYY slow when it sticks, lol. Anyways, yeah, the resist rate is really high, and thats why we use ES with it. Even with ES, it might wear fast. Shortest time with it on though was about 1 minute. --Rinielenika 14:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Does Anyone but me think that this stupid NM being on TOP of where the npc teleport us is stupid? That this is due to the only programers left on this stupid dying game is the interns one? Bind and Sleep I've never had a problem landing Bind on these (SCH80/RDM40). The few times i've tried sleep it stuck also. --Josephpate 04:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Soloed easy on SMN90/WHM45 Used Garuda pred claws then run safe distance to recast and elemental siphon when needed, also used fenrir when mp was running short. --Cloudius777 17:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Lack of aggro? We went up to attempt to get a friend reaving wind Aug 2011... campaign battle was in effect and with 6 of us we were unable to aggro EITHER of them in the area, despite attemtping too many times. I have been aggroed by these many times while i was in campaign battles, has anyone else had this problem? is it something new SE put in to avoid having to actually change where the mobs spawn (imps had no problems aggroing us) --Kav 04:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I've had that problem too and it doesn't require a campaign battle to be active.--Blue Donkey Kong 13:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I spend 6 hours straight doing anything i could think of to get aggro wasn't happening, I even went as far as logging in a mule and running around at lvl 45 rdm still no aggro. After about 5-6 hrs. I went to the castle area and the thing fell on me immediately. Moral of the story go to the one @ the castle. What I did was waited up top and put my back to the castle gate incase of knockbacks, happy hunting and good luck my fellow BLU's. User:Ryleb89 On Aggroing: Moved from main page *Due to True Sight, one must be in front of it to get attacked, not under. I think this information however may be incorrect, i was only able to get aggro by standing under for few seconds, but this is for the one spawning around the Campaign Arbiter which seem to be harder to get aggro. *It is quite difficult to actively aggro this mob. After soloing multiple times, I have found no 100% technique to getting it to aggro. The above True Sight comment is correct; however, it most often doesn't respond while hovering in place, it is best to be in front of it while it is actually moving in order for it to spot you. *I have found a good way to make the one near the campaign NPC spot you, wait for him to fly around the front of the campaign fort (deepest part of the ground) and stand under or just in front of it while he is hovering in place, i was able to get aggro every time at the same spot.